


Thoros Drabbles

by nonbinary_name



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Thoros: Tower of Lost Souls
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke AU, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance, Sickfic, They/Them Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_name/pseuds/nonbinary_name
Summary: This is just for random Thoros ficlets.I love my friends.
Relationships: Balon Eldn'wor/Leofaren Beltune, Ignis/Leofaren Beltune, Marcella & Leofaren Beltune, Marcella & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Starfire: You Make My Heart Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis tries Karaoke. What could go wrong?

Drunken laughter and excited whoops filled the bar when the tired and beleaguered half-elf technician finally finished setting up his sound equipment and made the announcement-

“Alllll right, everyone! It’s what you’ve all been waiting for… rather impatiently..”

The last tagline of this had been muttered more to himself but his squeaking voice was amplified for all to hear by the mic in his hand all the same. The kid looked barely old enough to drink himself but if the barmaid wasn’t questioning it, then neither would anyone else.

This also made him fair game for the small rise of _Boooos_ that arose from the crowd, along with a red Solo cup half-full of stale and watery swill that came sailing through the air and would most certainly have hit him square in the face if he hadn’t ducked down suddenly.

“Get off the stage, nerd!” Artemis jeered before ordering herself a new drink- whether this one would be replacement ammunition remained to be seen.

Flushing angrily but acquiescing all the same, the tech-hand stormed off and Karaoke Night was officially _on!_

Ignis had never seen anything like it before- and he was _fascinated_.

As far as he could tell, people got up, took the loud-making stick, and some people read words off the magic screen but this seemed more like a suggestion than a rule based on how some folks were slurring and riffing.

But most importantly- people were shouting loudly for everyone to hear for a few minutes while music played and then the whole bar cheered!

Well, he could do that!

And he wouldn’t even need the stick for it to work!

“Hey, Leo, I think Ignis is going up to sing next,” Jada nudged the buzzed wizard.

“Oh, this should be good,” he smirked.

Ignis walked up to the half-elf who had sequestered himself- rather defensively- off to the side. When asked what song he’d like, Ignis didn’t know so he just picked the first on the list.

He got up on stage, waited for the song to start, and as the words lit up- most of which he couldn’t read- he looked out across the full tavern floor and screamed at full draconic lung-capacity.

***

The party left the tavern with a quickness after Ignis’s _performance_.

“What. The Fuck. Were you thinking?” Leofaren accosted him.

Artemis was too busy laughing to be mad at having their bar night cut short, even when it meant they now had to find a new inn to stay at on top of everything else.

Jada tried to be more understanding in her approach. “Lay off a little. He just didn’t… quite understand the concept of karaoke. It’s not that big a deal.” Though even she was a little disgruntled. She’d been pulled away from Darius, who stayed behind to try to calm down the ensuing mob, and her ears were still ringing.

Balon was the only one properly consoling Ignis, patting him on the shoulder with an understanding hand. He didn’t have any words of comfort to offer but Ignis appreciated the gesture all the same.

He was confused more than anything. He thought the bar would love it! He had _definitely_ been the loudest one there, but people had reacted… less than warmly.

Ignis was so shaken by it that he went to bed that night without another word and tried not to let the tears roll down onto his pillows too loudly as the others found their night’s rest.

***

It was a few days later when Jada sidled up next to Ignis at breakfast. 

He really hadn’t been himself since karaoke had gone awry and at this point she was concerned. He was mostly just poking at his meals rather than eating with his usual gusto and between Balon and Ignis in… whatever this state she currently found him in, the party was getting uncomfortably quiet for her tastes.

It took a while.

Ignis was being oddly obstinate- like he was unwilling to speak beyond the absolute minimum without being outright rude. But his mood changed in an instant when she made her offer, one that she, admittedly, felt more than a little remiss to be making in the first place:

“Would you like some help learning how to sing?”

***

Weeks had gone by of Jada and Ignis mysteriously running off to Gods’-know-where and Artemis was sick of feeling left out.

What she hadn’t been expecting was to find the two of them running through breathing exercises and basic music scales.

After the initial shock at being found-out, however, the two were very eager for any input.

Jada pulled her off to the side. “He’s got the mechanics and volume down but we’re just not making progress with him sounding… Kinda stilted and wooden?”

“Alright, alright. I’ve got this,” she assured. “Ignis, we gotta work on your emoting. Here’s what we’re gonna do: I want you to think about _who_ you would want to sing to.”

It was worth a try.

***

About two months had passed from his initial debut, when the party stumbled into a new Karaoke Bar.

“Are you sure I’m ready?” Ignis asked his teachers, suddenly more nervous now than he’d ever been at any point under their private tutelage. 

“Just… Remember- melody, and not _too_ loud. The mic will carry your voice for you.” 

Jada looked almost as anxious as Ignis felt, but Artemis slapped him on the back self-assured.

“You’ve totally got this! Just focus on who your song is for, right?”

“Right, right: Not too loud. Who I’m singing to. I’ve got this!”

“You’ve got this!” The two agreed.

When Leo caught sight of Ignis lining up for the stage, he choked in his beer stein.

“Jada, we’ve gotta grab Ignis-!” He rushed, but before he could pull himself up off his barstool, the monk placed a hand on his shoulder and shushed away his concerns.

“Just- just watch,” she soothed.

Unconvinced but unwilling to cause a scene all on his own, Leofaren watched as their party member found his mark.

Ignis took a deep breath, and looking out at the sea of slovenly tavern-goers, his eyes settled on Leo. He felt his nerves settle as their eyes met and when the music started, he didn’t need to worry about not being able to read Common: he knew the words by heart.

And tonight he only cared about giving his heart, giving all he had, to Leo.


	2. Starfire: A Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Leo

He should have been ready for this.

It’s all he can think about as he tosses and turns in bed at night. Flashes of _the conversation_ run through his mind.

The memories are as much out of his control and purview as the actual event itself had been.

_Ignis reaching forward and taking his hand, his eyes full of light and promise._

His fingers flex, still haunted by that tingling warmth.

 _“I’ve never felt this way about_ anyone _before, Leo. I really want this.”_

Tears gather in the corner of his eyes. They sting but if they were the only pain he’d feel, it’d be a blessing.

“I really want this, Leo. I _love_ you. I want to be with you!” The heartbroken wizard spits out derisively.

“Well, it’s not that easy, is it!? You hulking oaf of a gorgeous, terribly inconsiderate asshole…” He kicks in his bed and flails miserably for a moment.

It doesn’t help. 

Nothing is helping.

He only sees Ignis, only hears his voice- his pleas.

 _“I just… For us to be together- I really.. I need for us to be_ together _.”_

_There was the visage of him pulling out a little box and inside, a glittering ring- as bright and brilliant as any star._

_“I don’t really understand how this works but the others told me I needed to get you a ring. So…?”_

And Leo is crying now- openly and unabashedly. He’ll wail himself to sleep tonight and everyone around the block will just have to deal with it.

Because the simple truth is that… He’s not ready.

He can’t give himself over to anyone like that. Maybe he’ll never be able to.

And he couldn’t do that to Ignis...

So tonight he’ll sleep alone.

And tomorrow night.

And the night after that too- with only his tears for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.


	3. Zenith: Cold Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balon wakes up a little worse for wear. Leo offers them a hand.

Balon wakes up one morning, feeling _rough._

The light peeking in through the curtains is too much and their head feels like it's full of cotton fluff and P A I N.

They aren't one to hide when they're under the weather necessarily, but the idea of _asking_ for help seems like a lot of work and thereby is beyond them.

They resolve to just take care of their bodily necessities before waiting out the day in bed.

This is why they find it so surprising when they hear the tiniest knock at their door, as though whoever was on the other side was using the barest amount of effort possible that'd still result in technically detectable noise.

Balon isn't really up for company today but they haul their body across the floor with one shuffling step after another all the same.

The door creaks open just a crack at first- mostly to ensure that if it's Ignis, Balon can close it again before getting caught up in a maelstrom of _waaaaaaay_ too much energy. But, peering back at them is instead the visage of a certain elf wizard, and Balon's fondness overrules their desire to become a mountain hermit.

They open the door wide but more of just sway in its threshold rather than offer any discernible greeting.

Leo studies his teammate as the quiet stretches between them.

He thought something was up before but now he's practically alarmed.

Balon's face has gone wan and sallow. Dark circles only further mar their complexion and it looks like a wayward breeze would topple them over with less effort than it would take to flutter some loose leafs of paper.

"I- uh..." Leo begins before stopping again. He best be economical with this.

"You seemed.. Different today and I was worried about you."

Balon's face scrunches up, as though they're trying to follow his words but coming up mostly empty.

"You were.. quieter than usual, I guess. Usually you wave good morning or something when we see each other but today you just rushed past in the hall."

The revelation makes them pinch the bridge of their nose. In all honesty, Balon hadn't even realized they had encountered _any_ of the party earlier, and was now regretting this lapse as it was keeping them away from their bed.

The exertion of this conversation is clearly reaching its zenith as Balon begins to teeter and lurch dangerously forward, but Leo is there to catch them.

"OK!" His voice rings up an octave, betraying his rising panic. However, Leo evidently tamps this down as he loops an arm with Balon's and begins to pull them back to bed. They aren't much help with the process.

The walls are swimming before their eyes and their feet can't seem to grip the floor in any meaningful way.

It takes the wizards longer than it likely should to cross the room but they manage well enough, and Leo deposits his new ward gently.

He pulls the comforter up close and tucks Balon in before pulling away.

"I'm going to get Artemis. She'll be able to-"

But he's cut off as Balon _urgently_ reaches for Leo.

They don't say anything.

Truly, words may be beyond their current capability.

But the message is clear all the same.

_Stay. Please. Please don't leave me. Don't go._

Leo bristles at first.

This is more touchy-feely than he usually is comfortable with.

But looking into those yearning eyes, he relents.

Misgivings and resolve both melting away.

He traces Balon's furrowed brow with delicate fingertips until it smooths away.

"All right. We'll get Artemis in a bit then."

He lies down next to Balon and doesn't jerk away when the latter pulls him in close- their face pressed into his chest and their arms wrapped around his body. It's as if any distance between them would be too great right now.

Getting the message, Leo places his hands reassuringly on their shoulders- just a note, a tender pressure that he's there. He's there and not going anywhere.

Slowly, the world stops spinning at a furious speed before Balon's eyes.

Everything goes soft and still. Leo's rhythmic breathing is all that rises and falls now and Balon tries to match their own to his.

They do their best to be as one in those last moments before cool and calming sleep overtakes them once more.


	4. Leo & Marcella- New Starts and New Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets some news that he, logically, knew had to come one day.
> 
> CW: Death and grieving

Of course, this was always part of the deal with getting close to people who had less time.

Leo was no stranger to this.

He had overseen the affairs for Riki, himself, decades ago now.

And then, there were always the dangers of adventuring: He had known all too many who fell from a sword or an ax or an arrow striking true.

He _knew_ all of this and yet, this one really- for whatever reason- was hitting him especially hard.

_Why am I getting so upset?_

_This is just how these things go._

_...Were we ever really friends to begin with?_

_I shouldn't even care about this._

He pinched the bridge of his nose before walking away from Jada's missive.

"How did eighty years come and go so fast?"

Leo spoke the words aloud to himself and to no one.

They were doing an equal amount of good for each of their recipients.

Suddenly, the air in his office was far too choked and oppressive here.

He had a very urgent need to be out with others, out in the world of the living.

But as he crossed into the grounds, the place packed with students studying and practicing their specialized schools of magic out on the quad...

Well.

Usually exam prep was one of Leo's favorite times of the semester.

He enjoyed watching the frenzied energy of furrowed brows and flubbed spellcraft, slowly breaking apart and giving way towards mastery. Or, similarly, he felt that pang of sympathy for those students who were applying themselves dutifully, but had that creeping realization dawn upon them that the material was simply too far beyond their current capabilities.

"Professor?"

_Words._

"Professor Beltune?"

_Someone's... talking to me._

"Oh!" Leo roused from his daydreaming, shaking his head as if he were getting water out from his ears.

A young Drow girl stood before him. 

He recognized her from around the school but didn't know her name.

She was still a year or two away from being in one of his advanced dunamantic studies, but clearly, she was fully aware of who he was.

"Yes, I'm sorry, miss. What can I help you with?" 

He was still distracted and, frankly, surrounding himself with the presence of young, magically adept and shrewd minds was _not_ the soothing balm he had been hoping it would be.

"You just.. Are you OK, Professor? You look pale today. Do you need a healer?"

_Ah._

Leo fought the urge to curl in on himself as he had in his youth.

All this time, and yet people taking an interest in his well-being still put him on edge.

"Thank you, but I am fine." 

His tone imparted that the matter was settled, but she still looked unsure.

Leo met her gaze steadily, attempting to assuage her remaining doubts of concern and more importantly: To. Get. Her. To. **_Leave._**

But after a moment, the girl nodded.

"Yes, Professor. I apologize for my mistake," she said with a bow before hurrying away.

The sight struck him as comical and forced him to take another hard look at his surroundings.

Students were all in uniform- clean and pressed robes, crimped at the collar, and utterly spotless.

Manners and respect were taught and expected with nearly the same rigor as the prestigious arcane arts.

Leo had loved that about this academy when he was first offered his position.

But as he seated himself on a nearby bench and allowed the early afternoon to wash over him, it was with fresh eyes that he suddenly found it all _extremely_ pompous.

_You really picked a place as up its own ass as you are, didn't you, squirrel face?_

That's what she would say if she were here.

Leo clenched and released and clenched his fists again in his lap but, strangely, he felt no urge to cry.

If anything, he felt the need to bite back ridiculous laughter.

Hundreds of thousands of insults, arguments, petty jabs and snipes-

Suddenly, these all felt very precious to him.

He had watched her grow from a bratty half-pint into a full-fledged mage.

But she had always kept that sharp tongue.

_Were we ever really friends to begin with?_

His earlier question rang out all the louder in his head this time.

But now, at least, as waves of new promise danced before his eyes through these students, while memories swam through his mind of old squabbles... and laughter- both of them.. All of them, everyone laughing together...

He knew the answer in his heart.

Leo smiled to himself, even as his chest ached.

Just another new pain he would need to grow used to.

He stood and dusted off his robes with a newfound determination.

He couldn't sit around here all day.

He had a funeral to attend.


	5. Before the Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the AV-club, Marcella met someone with a new perspective...

It was a small thing really. Insignificant. Of no importance.

At least... That's what Marcella kept telling herself.

_So then why am I still thinking about it?_

She groused to herself as she paced back and forth the darkened house before her. She had staked the place out days ago.

An elderly woman lived alone here and every few days a young man would take her out so she could run errands and do her shopping. They were always gone for hours.

_**Today,** they'd be gone for **hours.**_

It was perfect!

The old bat must be loaded to be able to drop serious coin like that.

So... Why was she hesitating outside?

This was her chance!

Marcella once again checked that the coast was clear- but it was.

It had been ever since she got here.

All she had to do was jimmy the window above her open and make her move.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, preparing herself.

But, instead of reaching for the sill overhead, she ducked away into the old lady's bushes.

It was an uncomfortable fit but Marcella supposed she should be thankful her mark hadn't favored holly for her garden. She situated herself as best she could before pulling out her small tawny friend.

"Terry..."

The mouse blinked up at her with his big eyes as he gave a big yawn.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up from your nap but I could use your advice."

Marcella pulled him close and he curled up to cuddle.

"...I don't know what to do," she whispered to him. The corners of her eyes stung but she knew better than to cry, especially out on a job.

Still, she couldn't shake how unsettled she was feeling.

_What did that asshole do to my head?_

It was no use. She'd been pushing the remnants of that memory away for the better part of a week now- stamping them down whenever they popped up.

But they kept coming back all the same...

She might as well let them stop nagging her.

She closed her eyes, listened to Terry's soft snuffling, and let her mind take her back.

\---

She had still been new to the floor.

Marcella had already found her ins and outs for her home base but the rest of the town was still largely a mystery to her. That could work for a little while but if things broke bad, she'd need to know where to make her escape.

So maybe a week after first arriving, she crossed the Urynysius River, leaving the Vynos merchant district behind and instead heading into the Saturius.

Her first priority when entering a new floor or new town was always finding someplace small and tucked away- easily overlookable but with access to resources that could maybe just... up and walk away on their own.

Maybe an apple falls off a cart or the day-old bread stores seem just a _touch_ lighter than they used to.

Things that wouldn't be missed, things that would draw no unwanted attention.

She couldn't risk that.

Not working on her own... Plus Terry, of course.

So she spared the swankier Solera district full of enticements for newcomers- places where they could refresh and replenish what they needed before heading on to the next challenge. A jar of pickles could be written off as a bit of clumsy luck. An ax or some magic boots would alert the town's guard.

No, no, Solera would only mean trouble for her.

But Saturius, on the other hand..?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

When she had done her initial poking around, getting the general feel of the town, she had come to understand Saturius as being the religious district of sorts.

_Temples and shrines and people who preach about giving to the poor while cursing out beggars..._

That had been Marcella's assumption, but now that she was here, she found the place quite different than she expected.

She did pass by one shrine and she knew a temple was farther down the way, but she also found a gym.

A bunch of muscle-heads grunting and groaning and betting each other how many raw eggs they could guzzle down in a sitting.

_Hard pass._

But as she made her way through the district, ducking into deserted alleyways and getting a feel for the streets, something caught her eye.

Well, _someone_ to be more precise...

A glint of silver and gold shone in the early morning light, while Marcella stuck to the shadows.

Horn jewelry- protective tips, which were to be expected, but also a veritable treasure trove of piercings, chains, baubles, and cuffs- all glittering and jangling merrily.

_Costume jewelry,_ she surmised with a huff. _Still, though..._

It did make for an impressive sight.

The horns and their jewels belonged to a lavender tiefling who stood in some of the most garishly bright garb she'd ever seen. They were talking exuberantly, kissing fond farewells, as they made their way out of some shop.

_The Blaring Horn,_ Marcella spied on the placard. There were colorful designs on display in the window and as the tiefling turned out onto the street, their tattooed visage made everything click into place.

They had lovely peacock feathers on their right cheek and trailing down their neck from what Marcella could see. Looking closer, Marcella also saw that they had both masculine and feminine qualities in a way she wasn't quite used to, but it seemed to suit them just perfectly.

Above all, they were very beautiful with flashing rubies for eyes.

They were whistling, apparently without a care in the world, as they made their way down the street. Marcella studied them from her hidden position, but soon, they would be out of sight...

In that moment, she decided to follow this mysterious stranger.

She couldn't say what compelled her, but she wanted to be close to this person, who kept their head held high, their arms and tail swinging as they walked, their body language open and welcoming.

She watched them wave "Hello!" or tip their head in greeting to everyone they passed, and soon, Marcella realized that she was following them out of the district entirely. She had managed to stay hidden fairly well thus far, but the bridge was going to be a problem.

Still, she tried to keep her quarry in view, ducking behind taller mercs and merchants alike.

However, Marcella did feel as though she _might_ have caught their eye despite her best efforts, but they made no move to accost her. As they made their way back into the busy thoroughfares, she ducked back to her preferred shadowy places and she was certain she was hidden again.

Strangely, the colorful tiefling appeared to be walking much more slowly than they had been originally, but they didn't seem to be tired from the trek and they still kept their robust and jovial energy about them.

Every so often she watched them look around, as though expecting something, but whatever it was never seemed to come. There was a flicker of almost disappointment on their face, but it was gone in the next instant- so much so, that Marcella wondered if she had imagined it.

On they went together, as travel companions or as stalker and prey, it was difficult to say.

Until at last, Marcella realized _where_ exactly the stranger was heading.

_Oh, of course..._

She should have known from the outlandish style.

Outside of town was a massive fixture- a giant tent in a cacophony of color.

_The Carnival._

Marcella hadn't yet made her way there in her time so far.

True, it seemed to draw attention and spectacle, and perhaps most importantly, a crowd of suckers eager to part with their coin... But it was too new, too loud, too much.

Too many factors and unknowns involved that Marcella had basically written the place off.

_Trouble_ had been her gut instinct and that was reason enough to stay away.

Still, as the road turned away from town and headed towards the revelry, the stranger stopped in their tracks and abruptly turned to her.

"Well, hello there! I was worried I might've lost you along the way but I see now that I was mistaken."

Marcella froze in place, still tucked away in a dark alley.

She could run now if she wanted to.

She knew the way. She knew her outs.

But the way they were looking at her, it wasn't unkind.

It wasn't even expectant necessarily, merely curious.

"Did you come to the Tower to join the circus? Because I think there were probably easier ways," they smiled but made no move towards her.

Slowly, Marcella emerged.

"If you knew I was here, why did you let me follow you?" she asked.

They laughed with a voice that was high and tinkling.

"I'm used to drawing a crowd. It's what they pay me for, in fact. Besides, it wouldn't be very hospitable of me to turn away a stranger in need, now would it?"

"I don't..." She eyed them warily. "I don't need anything. Not from you, not from anyone."

She watched as their shoulders sagged a little bit and pupil-less eyes or not, there was no mistaking the sudden sadness that fell upon their demeanor like a pall. They let out a sigh before plastering on a grin again, though this one looking a tad more put-upon and fake, and approaching her.

"I haven't seen you around here before," they said. "And given your skill in following me across town, I have no doubt in your capability... Which means you came to the Tower yourself, didn't you? You weren't born here like the other kids who flock to the circus."

Marcella felt like mouthing off.

It was none of their business either way, but instead, she nodded, eyes hard and fixed on the serene, lavender face.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," they continued, and again, for a moment they just looked... sad. "You know, before I came to the Tower, I had a motto- a goal to live by, really. I wanted to leave every town better than I found it," they looked wistful as they remembered. "But since coming here, well... I'm not sure that I really care to finish the Tower anymore, truth be told. And I'm not exactly traveling out on the road anymore... So instead, I try to see each person as their own little town, their own little world. That's all I ever really wanted in the first place anyway."

"So you're looking to make me better? If this is your cult pitch, it needs work."

Again, that tinkling laugh rang through the air.

"You've got spirit! That's good. Hold onto that for me, will you? And while you're at it," they dug their hand into their pocket and fished out a few coins. "You know, I have the feeling that if you had been planning on robbing me, I would've been picked clean before we were out of Saturius, and then I wouldn't be able to afford the new tattoo I'm planning. So here: Both as a thank you and as payment."

They stretched out their hand but waited, still not forcing them onto Marcella.

"You're... Paying me for not robbing you?"

"Something like that," he winked.

Marcella took a step forward and the stranger dropped five gold coins into her hands.

"There now! My conscious is clear and maybe you can get yourself a warm meal and some new shoes without having to resort to your craft."

She looked down at her tattered sneakers that were getting snug from her growth spurt and were riddled with holes.

"You leave every person better than when you found them?" She studied the tiefling closely, looking for anything that would belie a hidden greed or ulterior motive, but found none as they smiled back to her.

"That's the goal, at least!" They turned, making their way back to the carnival. "If you do ever decide to run away and join the circus, you know where we are!" They called.

And with that, they were gone.

Marcella still stole her dinner that night anyway and her shoes were still in shambles, but it was nice that now these were by choice rather than out of her hands. Having that sense of control soothed her on her own.

But now, as she stayed crouched in the old woman's hedge, Marcella let out a sigh.

"Come on, Terry," she whispered as she crawled away. "Let's go find someone else to steal from today."


End file.
